fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey to The West Re-Run Lite Ver/Challenge Quest
Challenge Quests *Requires the completion of Final Volume - "Tianzhu" *Challenge Quests are repeatable, except Deva Realm. Human Realm= |100}} |bond = 615 |qp = 6,400 |exp = 15,690 |image = JourneyToTheWestIcon |jpname = 六道輪廻 人間道 |enname = Six Paths of Transmigration - Human Realm }} 10,833 HP |en12 = Shadow Euryale |en12stats = Lvl 45 10,014 HP |en13 = Shadow Medusa |en13stats = Lvl 45 11,296 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Shadow Artoria Pendragon (Alter Lancer) |en21stats = Lvl 42 21,174 HP |en22 = Shadow Nightingale |en22stats = Lvl 45 25,866 HP |en23 = Shadow Mordred |en23stats = Lvl 40 23,895 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Shadow Arjuna |en31stats = Lvl 35 45,064 HP |en32 = Great Saint of Nine Spirits |en32stats = Lvl 80 104,561 HP |en33 = Shadow Karna |en33stats = Lvl 35 48,223 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Asura Realm= |110}} |bond = 665 |qp = 6900 |exp = 18815 |image = JourneyToTheWestIcon |jpname = 六道輪廻 修羅道 |enname = Six Paths of Transmigration - Asura Realm }} 11,102 HP |en12 = Hungry Ghost |en12stats = Lvl 35 11,063 HP |en13 = Hungry Ghost |en13stats = Lvl 35 11,063 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Spirit Consumer |en21stats = Lvl 42 83,762 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Red-Scaled Constrictor |en31stats = Lvl 82 142,035 HP |en32 = Hungry Ghost |en32stats = Lvl 46 36,918 HP |en33 = Hungry Ghost |en33stats = Lvl 46 36,918 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Animal Realm= |120}} |bond = 715 |qp = 7400 |exp = 22190 |image = JourneyToTheWestIcon |jpname = 六道輪廻 畜生道 |enname = Six Paths of Transmigration - Animal Realm }} 11,054 HP |en12 = God-Faced Horse |en12stats = Lvl 32 11,054 HP |en13 = God-Faced Horse |en13stats = Lvl 32 11,284 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Two-Horned Beast |en21stats = Lvl 43 98,629 HP |en22 = God-Faced Horse |en22stats = Lvl 36 30,734 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = God-Faced Horse |en31stats = Lvl 44 43,856 HP |en32 = Golden-Winged Dapeng |en32stats = Lvl 78 119,482 HP |en33 = God-Faced Horse |en33stats = Lvl 44 43,856 HP |dropicons = |2}} |3}} |4}} }} }} |-| Hungry Ghost Realm= |130}} |bond = 765 |qp = 7900 |exp = 25815 |image = JourneyToTheWestIcon |jpname = 六道輪廻 餓鬼道 |enname = Six Paths of Transmigration - Hungry Ghost Realm }} 22,596 HP |en12 = Beast of Hell's Gate |en12stats = Lvl 31 22,596 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Rakshasa |en21stats = Lvl 33 64,107 HP |en22 = Beast of Hell's Gate |en22stats = Lvl 33 36,060 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Demon King of Confusion |en31stats = Lvl 64 154,820 HP |en32 = Rakshasa |en32stats = Lvl 38 92,162 HP |dropicons = |2}} |3}} |4}} }} }} |-| Nakara Realm= |140}} |bond = 815 |qp = 8400 |exp = 29690 |image = JourneyToTheWestIcon |jpname = 六道輪廻 地獄道 |enname = Six Paths of Transmigration - Nakara Realm }} 10,257 HP |en12 = Evil Flying Dragon |en12stats = Lvl 33 10,257 HP |en13 = Terror Flying Dragon |en13stats = Lvl 40 9,908 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Purgatory Dragon |en21stats = Lvl 66 106,355 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Evil Flying Dragon |en31stats = Lvl 45 40,783 HP |en32 = Evil Flying Dragon |en32stats = Lvl 45 40,783 HP |en33 = King of Spiritual Touch |en33stats = Lvl 70 203,626 HP |dropicons = |2}} |3}} |4}} }} }} |-| Deva Realm= Complete the previous challenge quests to unlock. |150}} |bond = 915 |qp = 9400 |exp = 38190 |image = JourneyToTheWestIcon |jpname = 六道輪廻 天道 |enname = Six Paths of Transmigration - Deva Realm }} 75,320 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Sha Wujing |en21stats = Lvl 58 107,635 HP |en22 = Zhu Bajie |en22stats = Lvl 70 95,073 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Xuanzang Sanzang |en31stats = Lvl 80 278,894 HP |dropicons = |4}} |5}} }} * This quest can only be done for once. }} Category:Event Category:Quests Category:Re-Run Category:Challenge Quest